Welcome To Hell
by Nieanna
Summary: When Rose Tyler and the Doctor parted ways, he never realised that he never actually knew his companion. Now Rose Tyler is out in the universe with her friends, making enemies, new loves and leaving a trail of chaos in their wake.
1. Look I can make them cry!

Welcome to Hell

"Look I can make them cry!"

* * *

When walking into the Hub first thing in the morning, Jack hadn't been expecting to see Ianto and Gwen huddled around cups of coffee talking quietly about something.

"Oh...morning Jack," Gwen greeted.

"Good morning Sir."

Jack Harkness didn't like being left out in the cold when it came to secrets, but he wasn't about to ask them what they were gossiping about.

"There's some of your coffee already on your desk," Ianto said, turning to face Jack.

"Thank you Ianto, your a lifesaver," he said happily, almost running to his coffee.

* * *

"Anyone got a clue why Tea boy and Cooper got so close?" Owen announced to everyone in a ten-mile radius over pizza.

"I can hear you Owen," she snapped back, tossing back the idea of throwing something at him, preferably a hot cup of coffee. She'd probably have to explain everything to Jack if she did that, and she really didn't want to do that; it wasn't very often that someone was able to keep a secret for long in Torchwood, so it was amazing that both she and Ianto had been able to for so long.

Side-glancing Ianto, who was happily sitting quietly, he couldn't help but wonder what both of them were keeping from the others, and he really hoped it was nothing like another Lisa situation, he did not intend to have another day like that.

* * *

Storming through the halls of Atlantis, all she could think about was slowly and painfully killing one of her best friends. "DEAN FUCKING WHINCHESTER get your FUCKING ARSE OVER HERE!"

Watching in hidden glee as she witnessed hard-arsed marines running away, leaving skid marks behind them; it did very little to calm the overwhelming urge to beat someone's head in with her gun, that didn't stop her from deciding that it would be the best course of method into shaking some sense into one of her best friends.

"Good morning Black," greeted a voice to the left of the homicidal purple haired female.

"Morning Ronan. You haven't seen Dean Winchester anywhere have you?" She had originally opted for storming around Atlantis, 'cause she knew eventually she'd find Dean, and hopefully by then they wouldn't be burying his dead body by the end of the day.

It would be expected that everyone would feign no idea where Dean was. There was something about killing members of the current populace, which people weren't too fond of.

"Sorry can't help you there Black?" called a voice to her right.

"Morning Tyler, and how can I help you this wonderful morning?"

"You mean besides not killing Dean. I think that maybe Gwen wouldn't have the sudden urge to hurt you as well," 'Tyler' shot back. It was a well known fact that Dean's girlfriend still lived on Earth, while he was away living with the Atlantean's while attempting to kick some Ori ass, and she didn't often see her boyfriend so she often became rather keen (horny) to see him, every time the squad got some downtime.

"Well seeing as I have yet to find him, I think Gwen isn't going to upset for a little longer; or do you mean until Harkness manages to learn how to use a collection of verbs, nouns and conjugations to have the end result of insulting the whole of Torchwood or just the Torchwood 3 Team." Neither female was about to mention the unspoken statement, that the moment Jack Harkness managed to make either of the two family members left on Earth cry, then he would quickly witness the invasion of Earth by the Ori and then quickly find himself impaled on his very words.

Both females turned to smile at Ronan Dex only to watch him quickly removing himself from the scene, where there was a potential crime by Earth's standards about to be committed.

* * *

Drinking his coffee John Sheppard couldn't think of a better way to start the day then waking up beside his partner of twenty years, Radek Zelanka, something he always considered himself grateful for. Which was followed by walking into the lounge room to be greeted by his son and girlfriend, Damon Mackay-Sheppard and Ashley Beckett-Kowalski unconscious on the lounge in a position that would receive both of them some ribbing from both sides of their family for a couple of months.

The past couple of months had been tough on everyone, it didn't help that Black was beginning to constantly lose her patience, it made everyone's lives a little safer when she decided that Dean would be the one to constantly receive her temper. John had quickly learnt early on in the Atlantis mission, (back when Elizabeth Weir had still been running the scene, before Stargate Command decided to throw in the towel and remove everyone from the planet), that Russians weren't the types of people that you wanted ticked off with you. It really didn't help that the current ticked off Russian had sociopath tendencies, that it was better to run and hide and wait out her temper tantrum, even though logic might suggest trying to talk her into calming down, that would normally get a person her combat boot up their arse.

"So I take it, I should be sending Atlantis into lock down?" John Sheppard asked, when Ronan Dex came racing into the gate room. It was very unusual to see the Sateeden that scared for his own skin, unless it included a 'slightly' ticked off Russian female.

"She's planning on killing Dean Winchester," Ronan replied.

"What the hell did Dean manage to do this time?"

It wasn't unusual to hear Black screaming blue bloody murder Dean's way first thing in the morning; it normally meant that Dean had:

· Emptied her daily coffee supply down the drain;

· She'd been locked out of the gym;

· Her computer had been nicked;

· Or, she'd woken up with red hair.

Any of these reasons always resulted in Dean being hung over the balcony by his ankles, while Black vented, which then resulted in a couple of days of calm on Atlantis before it happened all over again.

"Lord knows, she could have easily woken up on the wrong side of the bed," replied Grodin, not taking his eyes off the computer.

"You know there are days I wish that we hadn't made that treaty with the Wraith, 'cause that way we could send her out to go and aggravate them," Sheppard said aloud.

"That sounds like an absolutely wonderful idea, my dear Colonel, a small problem being we're about to have another visit from one of those stupid Priors. I wonder what the Others would do if I went and electrocuted the stupid thing?" Black muttered to herself, as she walked past John and flopped into the chair next Grodin.

Not a single person would admit out loud that long ago Black had quickly scared them all into submission with her rapidly changing tempers, and the overwhelming urge to kill someone most days. It was part of the reason that some days the inhabitants of Atlantis would prefer to face a ticked off Orasi or a Wraith unarmed, then face a slightly aggravated Black, because even on a good day she made most of them look like guinea pigs or little mice.

"Couldn't you have warned us earlier?" Sheppard snapped, placing his coffee cup on the keyboard, only for it to be nicked by the resident half breed Ancient.

"Now where would the fun be in that? Now, Rose and I have to go down to Earth, to pay a couple of our friends a quick visit."

_I hope they know what they're in for,_ John thought to himself, knowing exactly what would happen if Black was locked in a room with the great and wonderful Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood 3, no one needed any imagination to figure out that result.

They knew they'd be safe for a while, Black might be considered to be the true heir to evil, she had a protective streak a mile wide towards the people she considered hers.

* * *

"She hasn't done anything completely destructive yet, I see," Rose Tyler stated, watching her occasional girl friend and best mate quickly sequencing the Stargate's internal computer in order to lock out gating to and gating from, yet again another planet which had been deemed Ori.

"Didn't stop her from trying this morning," replied a voice from the shadows.

"Chaya, some days it's surprising to see her still walking around Atlantis, everyone knows how much she hates this city."

"She might hate the city, but as long as you and all her family continue to live here, she'll continue to protect it to the best of her abilities, very much like that Doctor of yours, protecting Earth and all it's stupid inhabitants," Chaya said.

Not one person on Atlantis could say that either of the remaining original Atlantean's (Chaya and Black) thought highly of Earth, considering both sisters had been abandoned by their family, so that their families could settle and stick their heads in the sand concerning the Wraith and Ori.


	2. Can I quarter you?

Welcome to Hell

"Can I quarter you?"

* * *

Thank you for your review Village-Mystic I'll try to make the story less confusing from now on.

//\ telepathic

Previously on Welcome to Hell

"She might hate the city, but as long as you and all her family continue to live here, she'll continue to protect it to the best of her abilities, very much like that Doctor of yours, protecting Earth and all it's stupid inhabitants," Chaya said.

Not one person on Atlantis could say that either of the remaining original Alterians (Chaya and Black) thought highly of Earth, considering both sisters had been abandoned by their family, so that their families could settle and stick their heads in the sand concerning the Wraith and Ori.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silently shifting through the deserted streets, they knew their six was safe, that didn't mean that there wasn't a fraction of a chance that a member of the Temporal Powers Agency was unfortunate enough to manage to shot them. If that was to happen it would automatically mean that the current planet for the headquarters would be designated a planet that they could destroy the planet's core, which would of course be pulled off by members of the Atlantis Death Squad.

"Someone please tell me, that they can see the stupid people?" they queried the rest of their teammates.

"Don't worry Black, they aren't stupid enough to hurt Rose," calmed the voice of John Sheppard.

"Colonel Sheppard is right, they won't hurt Tyler until they get what they want," said Teyla.

"Oh like that makes me feel soooo much better. By them kidnapping Rose, they've just passed up the chance of surviving this war," Black retorted, spying through the sight on her sniper.

The urge to pick off a couple of Agents was becoming overwhelming, she didn't like the idea of not being able to see or touch Rose, it was manageable when they were on Atlantis, as she could spend a whole day staring at her and she wouldn't have to worry about someone trying to off Rose Tyler.

There were days that Black wished she had fought Rose more on the decision to join the Temporal Powers Agency, because that would mean that they wouldn't be in their current position, and Black wouldn't be scared shitless of losing her best friend and someone she still cared dearly for.

"Well she did sign up, that does make her in a way their property," Ford piped up, it was something that had been an unspoken statement, that no one would mention that Rose had joined up voluntarily and Black shouldn't be interfering with her choices, after all they were both grown women.

"Ford shut up," growled John. He didn't need to be dragging the beaten and bloody body of Aiden Ford back to Janet Fraiser. Of course, that would be so much fun to explain how that had managed to befall Ford; no one would be thanking him for that seeing as the Head of Medicine would be in a really pissed off mood. Considering how many times members of the Death Squad had found themselves in the infirmary only to pull off a successful escape and evade during their stay.

"Shut up everyone, I see movement," Dex whispered, effectively breaking up the potential argument for the time being. Just because they worked together the best and practically lived with each other, didn't stop their fights from being some of the most explosive arguments since Mackay and Sheppard had broken up, before the towel had been throw in by Stargate Command.

"I got it to Ronan," said Teyla, everyone shifting back into the shadows.

//You lot had better not be doing something, that's gonna result in me kicking your collective arses// hollered a voice in their heads.

//Now what could we be possibly doing?// Black harked back.

//I want you all to stand down. They don't know anything. They're planning to meet with the Priors to discuss future plans.//

_Well ain't that fucking fantastic_, thought John Sheppard. While no one on Atlantis had any really problem with the Temporal Powers Agency, they did have a problem with facing betrayal, by those they considered allies.

//Okay Tyler, we're standing down.// With that the Death Squad meld back into the shadows and returned to the 'Jumper.

* * *

Racing down the back streets of Cardiff, there was something familiar about their current situation, while they might have not done any jobs or missions with the squad, this had particular recollections back to days supposed to be spent having fun and relaxing, only to end up with everyone running for their lives.

Not paying her surroundings enough attention, Gwen Cooper was quickly yanked out of them, by a hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulling her into the shadows.

"Did I or did I not tell you to stay with the rest of the team," Jack growled into her face. She quickly stamped down the urge to smack Jack in the face, it wouldn't do for the team to get suspicious about what was going on, there were already enough suspicions without her adding more. It wouldn't do to put the twins in more danger than they were already in, defiantly with what their parents did for a living.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't want to let it get away," apologized Gwen, looking up at him with her big doe eyes. She wasn't about to advertise the fact that there was something peculiar about what they were chasing, something familiar.

"Jack, I have found it on CCTV," called Tosh. "It's heading towards the train station."

"Owen take the car, follow it, we'll met you there," said Jack, giving Gwen a death glare when she attempted to pull herself out of his grip. "What have I told you about following orders."

It wasn't the first time that she'd heard this lecture, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

Trailing behind Jack like a wounded puppy, she wanted to disappear into the ground just to avoid more of Jack's ire directed at her.

"I mean you can't always expect the pretty ones to have any sense," stated Owen, gloating at Gwen. She was quickly overwhelmed with the urge to throw something at his general direction, ever since they'd broken up their affair he'd just gotten nastier in his comments. What she wouldn't do for her protectors to be on Earth at the current point in time, though it wouldn't do Owen any good considering the fact that he would suddenly become a beaten pile of goo.

"Sod off you," she growled back, it wasn't up to her normal standard of come back, she was just too bloody tired on top of her arse being chewed off by Jack.

"Go home Gwen," Jack said, coming down from his office. "So let's see what we got." Heading down towards the holding cell followed by Tosh and Owen.

"Ignore Jack, you know how he can be like," whispered Ianto into her ear.

"I know that's part of the problem," Gwen answered before following the trio down to the cellar.

* * *

"So I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence," taunted Owen, leaning against the wall as Gwen Cooper walked past him barely acknowledging his presence.

"I'm glad you decided it was in the world's best interest in announcing the fact," she retorted. She wasn't in the state of mind to be putting up with his bullshit tonight.

Coming to stand beside Jack, she looked into the cell. The creature was a sickly grey colour with long grey hair and eyes; it looked kind of like a mix between a vampire and a reptile. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she once again categorised the creature.

_Shit, I wonder if they know yet. What the hell, is a Wraith doing here? _

Between the members of Atlantis and Ianto and Gwen it had been decided that it was more likely to find a Prior of the Ori on Earth and it was to discover a Wraith. Which meant there was no real need to advertise the fact of what a Wraith looked like to all the government agencies across the globe dealing in extraterrestrial programs, of some design of another.

"I am Jack Harkness, and you are?" The Wraith seemed reasonably agitated just like the other Weevils, pacing around its cell, hungrily gazing at the people on the other side of the glass, pausing a second longer on Gwen, almost recognising her.

Please, oh please, let that not be one of Black's favourite pet Wraiths, I think she will finally kill me if she finds out that Torchwood has them captive.

It wasn't that Black and Rose had a serious thing against Torchwood, it was more for the fact that both girls had worked with Torchwood before the Canary Wharf incident, so they knew exactly what Torchwood was like and capable of in the pursuit of knowledge and technology.

The scarier thought would what happened when Atlantis found out one of their allies was being detained, while Atlantians and the Wraith may not have got along in the past, all that had been put aside when they all agreed that the Ori were something that needed to be eradicated before they could go back to their old squabbles.

The Wraith simply sneered at them before continuing to pace their cell.

"We'll call it a night and see what we can find out about it's species tomorrow," Jack said, turning back to look at their prisoner. This particular species was one that he had never encountered before even with the Doctor, and something that the Doctor didn't know about was worthy of knowing absolutely everything about.

* * *

Unlocking her apartment door Gwen quietly let herself. "Di," she called out in a loud whisper.

"Evening Miss Cooper, the twins are sound asleep, have been for a couple of hours," Di answered, getting off the lounge.

"I'm sorry I was so late," Gwen apologised, she was feeling the load being taken off her shoulders the moment she entered the apartment; she might be on her own, with expectations from work and at home, but it was what she wanted.

"That's alright Miss. A man came by, called himself, Rhys; he wanted to talk to you. I didn't let him in, the twins didn't seem fond of him." Di was her lifesaver, while Black, Rose and all of Atlantis might be her family; on Earth, it was Di that kept her on her feet.

"He's an old boyfriend." Gwen wasn't in the mood to discuss Rhys anymore than that.

"I had better be getting home. Lord knows what Jeanie's doing, probably pulled the house down that girl," muttered Di, grabbing her coat and bag before letting herself out of the apartment.

A strangled moan came from the direction of the bedrooms, altering Gwen to a potential problem of getting the twins back to sleep. They were exactly like their parents; once they were awake, they never wanted to go to sleep.

_They are so like their parents_, Gwen thought, as she watched the twins fuss before settling back to sleep. _At least it's going to be a quiet night tonight._


	3. So what happens now?

Welcome to Hell

"So what happens now?"

//\\ Telepathic

Previously on Welcome to Hell

A strangled moan came from the direction of the bedrooms, altering Gwen to a potential problem of getting the twins back to sleep. They were exactly like their parents; once they were awake, they never wanted to go to sleep.

They are so like their parents, Gwen thought, as she watched the twins fuss before settling back to sleep. At least it's going to be a quiet night tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fluttering eyes open only to have sun glaring into them, there were days like this that they were surprised that they were still alive after all the work done at Torchwood, and everything they had run into over the five past years. What scared Gwen Cooper more than the fact that she had survived so many years at Torchwood was the fact that their Wraith captive was still there and that Jack and company weren't any closer to discovering what the Wraith was, then when they had first stumbled upon it.

"Mum, mum," cried two voice, before landing on Gwen's stomach.

_Jesus, I really should get them out of that habit right now_, she thought to herself, wincing in pain. Two five years old landing on you with any amount of momentum wasn't a good thing, it was painful no matter how you tried to paint it.

Of course, she had forgotten just how excited the twins would be considering it was the first day of primary school for them.

There were all sorts of things that constantly reminded her of the fact that these weren't her children, but some days she felt that she was, those were the days that she felt like she was betraying the fact that Rose Tyler was their biological mum and not her. That the twins hadn't been sent to Earth to be under her care, to protect them from the upcoming war. While no one on Atlantis knew when it would begin, they knew it was coming, the oncoming storm, bringing the Bad Wolf with it.

"I'm up, I'm up," she cursed under her breath. It was amazing the fact that the twins were so full of energy first thing in the morning; it could only mean a couple of things. "You two didn't make yourselves breakfast, did you?" She remembered what had happened the last time that the twins made themselves breakfast, they had gotten into the pure sugar and had been bouncing off the walls for 13 hours straight, before crashing for another 6; seeing as they both shook their heads, there was only one other possibility. "Uncle Ianto hasn't feed you has he?" Eagerly nodding, both children quickly dashed off the bedding calling for Ianto.

_Why the hell did I agree to raise and take care of these children?_

" Christian Nikolai, Caitlyn Ava Tyler, don't you dare," she called out, as she got out of bed. _Let's see what the twins convinced Ianto to do this time?_

The Tyler twins might be young, but it seemed almost genetic that they knew how to twist people around on their little finger and never let go, no matter how much of a little shit that they could be.

"Morning Yan, having fun?" she asked, reaching over to grab a cup of coffee, and mindfully avoiding the two five year olds trying to climb up each of Ianto's legs, unsuccessfully.

"Gwen could you possibly help me?" pleaded Ianto, this particular situation might be a daily scenario in the Cooper household, it that he had never been able to say no to either child, it was just like when dealing with Jack.

"That's it! BOTH OF YOU OFF IANTO NOW, or no park this evening." Pointing in the general direction of the bedrooms. "Can you make sure that Christian is dressed and I'll do the same for Caitlyn. I don't think I'm in the frame of mind to deal with both of them bouncing."

It had been a long five years since the Christian and Caitlyn and come to live with her.

* * *

"Black, Rose, wake up," urged Sam Winchester, shaking both women. He knew it was potentially hazardous for this health to wake their female, seeing as Dean had quickly ran away at the thought, it had fallen to him.

"Sam if you don't remove your hand, I'll do it for you," threatened Rose, not moving from her position wrapped up in Black's arms.

"What the hell do you want?" swore Black, opening one eye to glare at the youngest Winchester.

"We have a lead, we need to go," Sam said.

"What you mean to say is that Dean managed to piss off a large number of the locals."

"Besides that. The Wendigo has been seen in the local national park."

//Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the southern American states. I mean honestly...Red necks, and all the like give me the creeps// said Black, causing Rose to snort.

"Yea, yea. We're up," said Rose, getting out of the cheap as hell bed that the duo had to share during their current stay at a place that made roach-motels look like a luxury holiday sweet. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate doing this job?" Quickly dressing and tossing the rest of her clothes into her duffel bag. _I'm going to have to wash these soon, they're beginning to smell_, she thought.

As the trio left their accommodation for the night, Dean was looking rather jumpy. "So what exactly did Dean do to upset the locals this time?" asked Rose, leaning to rest her head on Sam's shoulder, as they walked towards the Impala.

"I'd actually rather not know," Sam replied, hoping into the car.

//This being Dean, he could have done a range of different things, to end up with the same result. Sam's right. It's probably in our best interest that we never know. I might have to burn out my eyes, if I found out// Black stated. "You had better have gotten us food, or I might just gnaw on your arm Dean."

"Between you and the locals, I'm not sure which is scarier. I did manage to get you coffee. Does that count as breakfast," Dean joked. He wasn't going to be the individual to tell the purple haired female that she wasn't going to be able to drink her caffeine addiction today. Janet Fraiser might be able to do that and live, but Dean Winchester knew he wouldn't be so lucky, she might consider him one of her family, even she would kill her family if they stood in the way to her addiction.

"God, I would have your children Dean, if I didn't think Gwen would kill me for offering."

"I hope you realise peoples, that we're going to have to stand around looking stupid until night when we can hunt this stupid Wendigo," Dean announced.

"Nah, you know Dean, we could always spend the day light looking for its nest, considering that it can't step out into the sun light," Sam countered.

"Hey Sammy, I thought that was just a legend, you know like how vampires can't set foot in the light, seeing as how we've vamps that can," Black said, leaning over Dean's shoulder to look at Sam through the rear vision mirror.

"Those are all just legends, I'm sure you've found Black that there are many legends that have some founding in fact," Sam stated.

"You know Sammy, are you sure you aren't a lawyer in disguise, I know sure as hell Dean could need to use a lawyer most days, considering what he gets into in his free time," Black said.

"I thought that was why we all agreed to by Dean a collar and bell," Rose questioned.

"Oi stop it, what have I told you about talking about me like I'm not here," demanded Dean.

"You mean besides the time you threatened to dump me on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere if I didn't stop doing that," Sam teased.

"Sammy," Dean warned.

"Winchester's if you don't pull your arses in, they'll be exactly what the state trooper finds in the morning once I'm done with you. Shut up, let's get this over and done with and then we can go and stalk Gwen," Black threatened.

"And how do you suppose we are going to do that? Considering all four of us are on all the international watch lists," Sam said.

"I'm sure we could beg Clark or Richard to help us," she retorted.

* * *

Holding twins' hands, former PC Cooper escorted her children up to their kindergarten teacher. "Ms Preasley?" Gwen asked.

"Hello, yes I am. And these must be two of my new students," she exclaimed. Giving the woman a once over, she knew the glossy shininess of the twins, would quickly be erased when she discovered just how much like little demons they could be.

_I'll give them five seconds, before they decide now would be a good time to fuck up, and do something really Tyler_. Ms Preasley's look of pain and shock jump started Gwen into action. "Christian, Caitlyn, that's it no park after school. And Caitlyn can you please let your brother go, you know he doesn't taste very nice."

Turning back to face their teacher, she knew she couldn't let that one slide. "Sorry about that, you know how children can get. Don't worry they don't do that to strangers any more, and they only do it to each other a couple of times a day, and it's only really Caitlyn that does it," Gwen explained, the look on Ms Preasley's face didn't change.

"Yes…I'm sure," the teacher answered, stepping around the children and practically racing into the classroom.

"What have I told you about scaring people, and do that sort of thing in front of strangers? I hope you both realise you won't be able to get away with the same antics that you do with Uncle Ianto and myself, Ms Preasley won't stand for it," lectured Gwen, getting down to look the twins in the eyes. "Okay, I want you two to run along and have fun, I need to head off for work. If I can't make it by the end of day, Di will be picking you up. Don't even try to talk into taking you to the park, because I will call her." Kissing the twins on the head, Gwen quickly walked to her car parked out the front of the school.

She had this gut feeling that she would be regretting letting the children out of her sight, then against it wasn't like she could take them to work, considering the fact that no one knew that she lived with anyone, let alone was raising twins. Of course it would be exactly like the twins to cause trouble, they couldn't go anywhere without doing something, that was one thing that they had in common with their father, before the change according to their mum.

* * *

Breaking out of the densely packed woods, the quartet were busy running for their lives, being chased by a rather large and hideous creature.

"I thought you said Wendigo's were smaller, kind of like the size of a wolf?" questioned Rose, jumping over a log and steadying herself on Sam.

"Well...I wasn't exactly counting on Black torching its nest. You know we really need to get Sam using those telepathic skills that pick up thought. It would really cut down on potential situations ending like this," Dean yelled back. Tossing a look over his shoulder.

This Wendigo was nothing like its Werewolf counterpart, this thing was a mix of a Harpy appearance, body and height of a werewolf, with the temper, it appeared of a small enraged clan of Valkaries or Vampires, if you never had the unfortunate luck of running into a Valkary.

"Guys, this way," Black shouted, pointing in the direction of the campsite.

"Black, we can't do that. We can't put people into the path of a Wendigo," called Sam, only to be dragged in the direction by Dean and Rose.

"Well it's not like that the Wendigo wasn't going to decide that these people would be awfully nice to snack on anyway," teased Black.

"You know Sammy, I really don't care currently, I would just like to end the night in one piece," said Dean, ending the statement with a glare in the general direction of Black. The thinning out of the trees and the lack of undergrowth signalling their closeness to the campsite.

"I hope you realise that it won't prevent us from being slice-and-diced by our little friend," Rose stated.

"Yeah, I did realise that, I was planning along more of the line of blasting the stupid thing to hell. No Sam, I ain't gonna bother attempting to save the human inside. I, honest to god, don't have the patience or temper to attempt it now. So let's just kill this thing," said Black. Only to run into Rose, and as follows until all four were sprawled on the ground, looking across the clearing to see a blue Police Box situated in the middle.

"Well damn, now that ain't something you see everyday," Dean quipped. "So who is it?"

"Want me to kill him for you?" Black asked, watching a young man in a trench coat accompanied by a dark-skinned female walk across the field. There was a detached feeling of glee erupting inside of Black, she was about to come face to face with the man/Time Lord, that had taken Rose Tyler away from her and then was the reason Rose was returned. Only for Black to have to deal with piecing Rose back together again, after having fallen into the parallel world, only to be pulled back out by an unknown creature that predated the Time Lord race. There was a bloodlust roaring inside, saying make the Time Lord pay, so that he'll never forget what he had done out of carelessness.

"No Black don't. I don't want to have to deal with the Doctor tonight, I just want to get pissed and sleep. Let's just deal with our friend first and then worry about everything else," Rose said wearily. She wasn't up to deal with Black and her insanity tonight, normally she would have no problem with it at any point, just the idea of the Doctor and Black meeting wasn't a pretty idea, she already knew who would beat who into a bloody pulp. It would be so like Black to jump two feet in before realising the consequences of her actions, it just wasn't it Black's interests to ever do that.

"Actually, ahhh, I don't think we're really going to have to worry about either," Sam stated, directing the group's attention to where the Wendigo was stalking the Doctor.

"What the hell does he think he's doing? He ain't gonna survive the attack of a 250 pound Wendigo, that's for sure, I don't care how many lives the man has yet to go through," swore Black.

The Doctor pulling out his sonic screwdriver and muttering to his companion, suddenly a blue light tore out from the orifices of the creature, from the residing light there was a naked female laying on the grass. The Doctor bending down, he scoped up the female in his arms and the trio walked into the Police Box. The whole scene that had transpired before them could only be descried as fluent, it was if the whole performance had been practiced and then performed to the audience, without the audience realising what was happening around them.

"If I didn't already know who the man was, you'd mistake him for an Angel of Mercy and not that of Vengeance. Considering how he reacted after Rose disappeared," Dean said. He wasn't about to admit it, but he could understand why Rose had fallen so hard for the Doctor only to be then swept off her feet by their companion (Jack). Both men in her life at that point, had strong figures, inflexible in their thoughts, methodical, along with loving, that could been seen in their actions; but they were also unforgiving in failure and betrayal. Which is exactly how they would view Rose if they ever ran into her in the future, that was one thing Dean knew Black would never allow to happen, under no circumstance would she allow Rose to be hurt emotionally, physically or mentally anyway, shape or form.

_Damn there goes my current form of stress relieving_, thought Dean. There was something about dealing with the girls or anyone from the Atlantis project, that seemed to place more stress on everyone, it wasn't that they went out of their way to look for trouble, it just seemed to find them more easily.

* * *

Stretching her arms and feeling her back pop into place, she felt more tired beyond belief, she wasn't about to go as far as to say that she was worried for her children. It wasn't unusual for them to visit friends and pre-schools/day cares while she was at work; there was something else niggling at the back of her skull.

"Gwen there's a call for you. It's from a Ms Preasley, she didn't say what it was about," said Tosh, standing beside her workspace.

"Wo ho, what has newbie done this time?" teased Owen, while Jack in his own way, glared at Owen. Gwen really wasn't in the mood to deal with any of their shit this afternoon, it didn't matter how much she liked any of them.

"I really don't think that's any of your business, now do you?" Gwen shot back, getting out of her chair and storming up to the Torchwood cover to answer the bloody call, at least it came a better time, then possible.

"Afternoon Ms Preasley, this is Gwen Cooper. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Caitlyn and Christain began a fight this afternoon during naptime, at it's not a temper tantrum," the teacher hissed.

_Damn it, you two. Couldn't you go a day without fighting or at least starting a fight? Would that be too much to ask?_ She thought, rubbing her tired eyes. Putting them into kindergarten now, she had hoped would influence their social skills and potential lower the need to start a fight, obviously that wasn't going to be the case.

"How bad was the fight?" questioned Gwen, she knew without a doubt that this woman wouldn't release any additional information about what had happened without being effectively interrogated.

"Bad enough that I was forced to isolate the twins and remove the rest of the children from the class."

_Fuck, just what I need_, she thought to herself.

While the twins might be complete diabolical little children, like all kids they had the fear of being isolated from everyone that they knew. She also knew that for it to be bad enough for the twins to be isolated from the rest of their peers there had to be another factor involved, one that Ms Preasley wasn't about to announce to her or the woman had completely no idea about it. Gwen wasn't about to go as far as to say that there was no chance that they couldn't have had anything to do with the fight, because that would go completely against everything she knew about them.

"Is it alright that you would be able to come and pick up your children. It's been considered that the twins aren't going to be welcome at school today or tomorrow, they can start back up again, beginning of next week," Ms Preasley said.

_Like hell that's going to happen, it's only the beginning of the week, I'm not having the twins stay at home if they aren't welcome for a couple of days. Damn it, they're going to be blamed for every wrong doing now_.

There wasn't a doubt that the twins would be marked as trouble-makers, it just depended on how the rest of the family would take it, there was a rather likely chance that it would be about as welcomed as the idea of them practicing any form of religion, or Black being locked in a room with Jack.

"I'll be there in about half an hour," Gwen relented, listening to the dial tone and was overwhelmed with the urge to hurl the phone across the room.

"What happened?" questioned Ianto, watching Gwen's face flicker with a range of different emotions.

"The twins managed to start a fight. I'm beginning to worry that they may be treated differently from now on."

It wasn't like she could send the twins home, not if Atlantis was still at war with the Ori, and as far as Gwen had heard the Ori were busy trying to take over the rest of the universe, leaving Atlantis until last. The middle of a battle zone was no place for children, no matter how many other children had grown up in one, none of the Death Squad were about to take that chance, defiantly not with what was currently chasing after them. It was best that the Temporal Powers Agency didn't know about the twins, for that little bit longer.

"So what are your plans tonight? Feel like having dinner?" Gwen asked.


End file.
